Qualifiers/Practice results
The results are in. 50 laps and 1 winner who won. It is broadcast by ITV in the Cars Universe. Transcript The Quick Lap. Jim: Welcome to the qualifiers for the Hilton Road Series at the Brands Hatch. As you can see on the screen we have 8 racers racing in the qualifiers today. We now go down to pit road reporter Jackie Thompson. How is it down there Jackie? Jackie: Well Jim, the racers are down on pit road having 1 final pitstop before they go out there and practice. We will now go to the founder of the Hilton Road Series, Mr. Ellis Hilton, so Ellis how do you think this is gonna go down for you? Ellis: Well Jackie, I am really looking forward to this season as I will be racing in it, obviously but I will be fair and say that I can see myself finishing in a good position however there are some good drivers on the track and I can see some famous people out in the audience like Mr. Sergio Aguero. Hey you know what put the camera on him (Camera pans on Sergio Aguero) Jackie: Well thank you, Ellis, for that, We now go back to you Jim for a quick commercial break. (Commercial for Vitoline) Jim: Well we are back from our break and the cars are lining up on the grid. #1 Gordon Clare, #4 Jamie Shifter, #12 Dominic Cartin, #14 Tony Stewart, #21 Bobby Signals, #24 Jeff Gordon, #54 Benjamin Blamer, #71 Ellis Hilton. Jim: And the cars start the quick lap. (Lap 16, Gordon's tire pops) Gordon: What's my tire pressure boss? Gordon's Chief: Pretty low kid, you might wanna come in for a quickie. Gordon: But I'm not even close to the Pits you could've told me earlier. Gordon's Chief: Well who's fault is that? Gordon: Well yours because you didn't tell me last time!!! Gordon's Chief: If you weren't so distracted by that KFC billboard then you would've listened to me but you were in your little world. Also, you don't even like KFC, you said that stuff was for Junkies. (BANG!!!) Gordon's Chief: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!?!? Gordon: I DON'T BLOODY KNOW!!! Wait! Why am I slowing down? Gordon's Chief: That was your tires you (POPEYE TOOT)! Gordon: Oh crap. Jim: OH THAT'S GOTTA HURT!!! Gordons Chief: Ok, send out Jamie. (Jamie McMurray comes out) (Lap 29: The Debbie Downer) Jim: We are on lap 29 and its been a clean race so far, and look who's leading the pack, why its Jeff Gordon. Jeff: Come on Jeff you can do it just 21 more laps you can do it. Dominic: Ah, Hello slowpoke Jeff: Oh it's you again Dominic: You might as well retire now because let's face it. You're not going to win, you're old. See ya at the finish line, if you ever make it there. Jeff (In his head): I'm not old. Am I? Alan Gustafson (Jeff's chief): Jeff, what's the matter? Jeff: Boss, am I old? Alan: No Jeff, who told you that Jeff: Dominic did Alan: Well look on the bright side you're one of the best racers out there. Jeff: Yeah but. Alan: Look ok you are great no matter what he or anyone says, now get back out there champ, COME ON!!! Jeff: Thanks, boss. (Lap 45: What a wreckage) Jim: Just 5 more laps to go and what a crazy race this has been Ellis: Ok boss I'm coming in to pit lane. Ash: Great, you need some new tires, you're ok on fuel though Ellis: Cheers chief Bobby's Chief: You know what to do Bobby Bobby: Yes boss (Bobby starts to slip) Jim: BY GAWD, BOBBY'S STARTING TO CRASH. Bobby: It's working boss (Crash Victims are Dominic and Jamie McMurray) Bobby's Chief: Well done kiddo Results 1st Ellis Hilton 2nd Bobby Signals 3rd Jeff Gordon 4th Tony Stewart 5th Dominic Cartin 6th Jamie McMurray 7th Benjamin Blamer DNF Gordon Clare